


We don't need nothing (except each other)

by Saturnkind



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings, Fluff, Height Differences, Kissing, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturnkind/pseuds/Saturnkind
Summary: After weeks without being able to see each other, Alejandro was the first to visit Josip.
Relationships: Josip Iličić/Alejandro "Papu" Gómez
Kudos: 2





	We don't need nothing (except each other)

**Author's Note:**

> (This is basically a mini fic for myself. I can't be the only one who ships them, right?)
> 
> Title from: "We're Not Just Friends" by Parks, Squares & Alleys.

After weeks without being able to see each other, Alejandro was the first to visit Josip.

During all this time he had occasionally wondered how it would feel like to sleep each night with Josip's big body around him, his hands around his much smaller waist, and his breathing at the nape of his neck. He couldn't deny it, he had long since he started to develop deeper feelings for his teammate, and the day he confessed them to him, he never expected his response to be that he felt the same too.

Now, their relationship was closer than ever.

They were not a couple, they were both married, and Alejandro loved Linda. They weren't lovers, they were _more than just friends_ who shared some secret kisses and caresses that no one suspected of.

And maybe that was the best part of their relationship, that anyone could believe that they were just teammates with a special connection, like any other.

As soon as Alejandro saw the door open, he pounced on Josip, who received him with open arms and a bright smile. They didn't let go after a few minutes in which neither of them said anything. Words were superfluous, and they let that long hug speak for them.

Josip was never going to get tired of how affectionate Alejandro was. He talked to everyone, he had a good relationship with everyone, but it felt different knowing that he was one of the few people who came to see his most personal, most human side; his side that worried about his age, his marriage, or the team in general. Josip was the one who assured him that everything would be okay, that they still had a few years to enjoy, that everything would come in due course, that they would work together to see their fans happy, to be happy together.

When they got inside his house, it was empty. They were alone once more.

They made their way to Josip's bedroom, and they both laid on the bed. Alejandro had his head resting on Josip's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

This was not about sex, just about intimacy, a moment alone where the world around them seemed to not exist, as if time stopped and the Earth stopped spinning.

"You don't know how much I missed this" said Alejandro, breaking the silence that had been generated since they met at the door. His right hand stroked his chest with small movements.

Josip chuckled, but didn't answer with words. He just motioned for Alejandro to get up, and he did.

Now that he was lying on top of Josip, their faces were only inches away, and it was the older who took the initiative.

His kisses were slow, calm, but full of feelings. They could both feel it. All this time without seeing each other, being able to feel close to each other, that tickling in the stomach that they felt from the day they decided to start their little adventure, it was all there. When they separated to take some air, Alejandro went back to lie on his chest.

"Thank you" he said in a whisper that was barely audible.

"Why?" Josip asked, stroking his short hair.

"For everything." Alejandro replied before closing his eyes for a few seconds.

Josip smiled.

He definitely missed this.


End file.
